


I Wrote This Because I'm Fucking Crazy

by nophuninasia



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bombs, End of the World, I'm very sorry for this, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, They're Just Best Friends, gore(?), i should be asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nophuninasia/pseuds/nophuninasia
Summary: He had been preparing for this. The end of the world didn't matter much to him. He didn't care. This just made it easier than going around and killing himself.





	I Wrote This Because I'm Fucking Crazy

It had been on the news.

Everyone had been warned about it, yet no one paid attention.

Everyone except Tyler.

He had been preparing for this. The end of the world didn't matter much to him. He didn't care. This just made it easier than going around and killing himself.

Death by radioactive bombs and never ending war seemed so much better than suffering endlessly in his own head. Or at least just to Tyler... And maybe his best friend too.

So the day the first bomb hit Ohio everyone was in shock.

Everyone but Tyler.... And Josh.

After hearing the deafening explosion and watching as part of his room melted down like butter, the brunette looked to his yellow haired friend.

Josh wasn't shaken by the slightest. He seemed all right. Except for the fact that his skin seemed to be melting off but that was alright. He was still just as beautiful.

Tyler knew that his skin was most likely melting off as well. Especially with the way he had gotten blisters on his arm. They seemed to boil pop and boil like hot water. 

It was fine though. They were perfectly fine.

Instead of hiding away from the end. The two walked up to the roof of Tyler's house. Hand in hand. To watch the sun set on their final day alive.

Tyler's head on Josh's shoulder. Arm around his torso.

To embrace it. Because in the end they were just going to end up dead anyways...

And they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is. its 3 am... im sorry


End file.
